


legends are told (as gold)

by Revantio



Series: Nothing is wrong [3]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Gen, Hero Overhaul, Tomura and Chisaki are brothers, Tsuna doesn't really appear here but his adopted sons love him, but get angry if any other people hurt one of them, family be like that sometimes, more like Shimizu Tomura, who punch each other to death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 05:23:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18309044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Revantio/pseuds/Revantio
Summary: Tomura, Chisaki, and their father. A brief relationship.





	legends are told (as gold)

Tomura doesn’t remember a  lot of things; and yet Tomura remember a lot of things.

He doesn’t remember a lot of the so called, what people said ‘childhood days.’ The word ‘childhood’ reminded him of flashes of blood, sound of screaming, the feeling of hands in his face and his being. Hands which made him _angry_ yet _relieved_ at the same time.

Tomura doesn’t remember a lot of things before he met Sensei—or he supposes, his _Father_ now.

(The word _Father_ made him twitch, for it reminds him of the hand in front of his face and then on his neck, but he couldn’t scratch his neck or put the hand back on his face—sensei _disapproves_ of that and he made his point clear.)

Tomura remembered clearly the day he met Sensei; he _dreamed_ of it almost every day. He remembered seeing red and black, and then orange and yellow; warm and beckoning. He remembered seeing sensei’s figure stepped out of orange, untouched by the flame. As he met Sensei’s golden-orange eyes as Sensei knelt in front of him and offered his right hand, Tomura knew then, this is his _savior_.  His savior stepped out from fire to burn everything in his path. And maybe Tomura should be scared, surrounded by flames as he is, but his savior’s eyes are (and will always be) gentle as he looked at Tomura.

At that time, all Tomura wanted was that Sensei meant _warmth_ and _destruction_ , Sensei meant a whole _new world_ bathed in orange, and Tomura took the man’s gloved hand in his.

And a _new world_ did open to him; _change_ , Tomura’s world did.

Tomura doesn’t remember where did he live before Sensei, but he was sure he didn’t live in a _castle_ full of people. He didn’t live with a human-smoke-portal as a butler, no strange quirks (to be able to eat everything with that kind of jaw as a gardener, really?) people walking freely him before Sensei came on his life. And surely, definitely, Tomura didn’t have an older brother figure.

Because apparently, according to Kurogiri, that is what Chisaki Kai is.

(“You both are Tsunayoshi-sama’s beloved children,” Kurogiri said, and Tomura could almost see the smile on his face; if he ever had one. “Chisaki came before you, so you are technically his younger brother.”

Brother. Family. Sensei—Tsunayoshi-sama—as a _father_. His fingers itch thinking about those words. As is his neck; yet before he could scratch them in agitation, Kurogiri moved to put his hand down on the table and pin it there. Tomura growled.)

Sensei is what Tomura decided to call who other people in this house call Tsunayoshi-sama, because as long as Tomura remembered, he’s the only one who taught him to _live_. For Tomura, living in Sensei’s eyes is... colorful. Overwhelming, even. Because for Sensei, to live means to be able to look at the afternoon sky freely without hurting his eyes, to live means to not put mangled hands in front of his face or around his head, to live means Sensei would patiently wait for him to calm down as he destroyed every furniture and everything he touched before Sensei taught him how to control them.

To live now, for Tomura, means he would interact with the stupid guy with body spikes as a quirk, or to be nice with the guy who could merge with anything—including walls.

He doesn’t know why these things made Sensei satisfied; but Tomura knows Sensei would be pleased if he smiled to his guests and greets everyone in this castle, even if it’s just a simple ‘yo,’ like what Chisaki did. Tomura knows Sensei is pleased when he didn’t try to destroy something in his path when he was angry or annoyed, or when he didn’t scratch his skin no matter how agitated he is. And pleasing Sensei, Tomura thinks, is enough for him. He would do anything he could if it means seeing Sensei’s approving smile and his gloved hand gently ruffling his head. Because they are the things that made him calm, even calmer than when his parents hands are on his head.

To live, for Sensei, meant he will be with Chisaki most of the time when Sensei is not there to teach him.

And today is such occasion; Tomura, broods in his room with his book in his hands and Chisaki, just out of Yuuei, still in his idiotic hero student uniform, and quietly bandages his hands.

“You’re kind of the old man’s beloved child, aren’t you.” Chisaki said, and Tomura tried to focus more in his geography book if it could ignore the moron who went to hero school. Who the hell enter Hero Course when all Heroes all trash? Where are the heroes when he needed help? And don’t think Tomura didn’t notice how Sensei would come back injured every time there’s a Hero battle airing; their father—Sensei is damn sure not a Hero in stupid costumes and stupid lines grinning like a moron in the TV.

His fingers are itchy to rot Chisaki’s amused face. His snort only solidified that.

“Believe me or not, i actually understand.” Chisaki continued, staring at Tomura in front of him even when the latter still ignored him, “I was saved by the old man like you, taught to live like you, cared by him like you, and i care for the old man just as much as you are now.”

And that made Tomura angry. How dare he say that when he’s siding with the _enemy_? Is that how he showed his care for Sensei? By betrayal?

“ _Shut up_.”

But of course, the older teen continued, “You are a smart kid, Tomura. You know vaguely who the old man is, do you? The old man insisted to keep you out of the dark as long as possible, but you are just too smart—i wonder what will the old man do if he knew?”

The sound of his book snapped close echoed in the room, Tomura had to take calming breaths before he turned the book in his hands to ashes. As it is, ashes started to fall from the book in his hands, the hard cover of his book destroyed. Stupid Chisaki and his stupid dirty play....

“What do you want?”

A small, satisfied smirk curved on Chisaki’s face then, “I hate Heroes just as much as you do.” Tomura snorted, yet the serious look on Chisaki’s face demanded Tomura to at least consider what the idiot had to say.

“If not for the old man, i wouldn’t step any closer to that damned school. Inside Intel would do the old man _wonders_.  I’m here to keep the Heroes busy from inside, to supply him high rank strategy information for him to escape easily and unscathed. And i want _you_ to keep them busy from outside. You understand?”

Tomura might be young; he might be ten but he understand perfectly what the older teen wants. The old man doesn’t usually go out and do the leg works, but lately he has been going out more and more. Chisaki is an idiot and kind of an asshole, but his motive is sound. Tomura could identify the look in his eyes; the same look he could see in his mirror every day. In the future, with both of them, Sensei wouldn’t have to be home injured or half-dead anymore.

As an answer, Tomura nodded.

Chisaki offered his right hand to him, then. “Then it’s a deal.”

Accepting the offered hand, Tomura replied, “Deal.”

( _Little did they know, it was the start of many headaches and chaos from Heroes all over Japan_.)

 

* * *

 

And for years and years to come, Shimizu Tomura would stood in the middle of Hosu City, a horde of trained, high ranked Villains flanked his side, as they wrecked havoc in the city.

Now he know who truly is his father; now he knows what are his motives and while he did not agree to most of it (he wanted the heroes to be better; really? For a Supervillain who could easily destroy cities in his flame and saw too much atrocities in this world, his father sure is naive) it was his father and sensei all the same. He would see this goal realized until the end; with the road of demons and hell, of course.

“Burn Kamui Wood from his left side.”

“ _Left_?” Twice’s voice replied from his earphone.

“His left side is not as adept as his right one. If he couldn’t handle fire and dirty fight then he isn’t worthy to be hero.”

A sound of feminine whistle replied, and Himiko beside him hugged her cheeks with a blush on her face. “Aaawww, you sound so cruelly cool. Tomura~kun! I’m sure Papa will loooo~ve to hear this latter.”

His father would no doubt scold him on property damage, though, Tomura thinks. But who the fuck cares? He cares too much about _everything_ , anyways.

“What did i tell you before, Himiko?”

“Present Mic, too sympathetic and easy to be tricked; awkward right foot!”

“Then what are you waiting for?”

“Impatient, impatient! Here I go~!”

Tomura watched Himiko went off, giggles and the sound of slashing knife accompanying her steps, before she disappeared in the corner. He turned away when his phone rings and enter a call from unknown number. Already guessing who is it, he picked it up.

“ _Control your minions, asshole_.”

It was Chisaki’s annoyed voice, alright. Tomura grinned.

“What, too old to reform the whole city with your amazing quirk, Overhaul-sama?”

There’s a pause, and Tomura is _living_ from it because he was still salty for Chisaki who dared to muck up his raid last month and then promoted to the number Five Hero because of it. Small victory this time, but victory all the same.

_“I’m telling the old man about Yuuei.”_

What?

“You won't dare _, birdface_.”

 _“Try me,_ paleface _.”_

Tomura glared to his phone, an image appeared in his mind; of grinning Chisaki in his hero get-up with his idiot bird-mask intact on his face. Gritting his teeth, Tomura replied, “Fine. I’m pulling Muscular out.”

“ _That wasn’t so hard, was it_?”

Chisaki cut the line off before he could answer and Tomura decayed his phone to ashes. Asshole.

But well, back to his raid it is.

* * *

 

( A sound of explosion echoes; a towering orange flame in the distance.

In Hosu, Tomura Shimizu paled considerably. As is the Hero Overhaul, who watched from a distance. Something is out of control and their father is _mad_ for it. )

**Author's Note:**

> yes, this is an accompanying piece to Deku's legends are told as dust. Even when he was raised by Tsuna, Tomura is still chaotic. What can i say?  
> I have been wanting to write this for a long time, im glad i get this out of my mind finally. I hope you enjoy this piece!


End file.
